Online gaming services allow users to play games by themselves, or to play games together with one or more of their friends. While playing games together with friends is very enjoyable for many users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that it can be difficult for users to communicate with one another when playing games due to the different times they may play the game and/or different rates at which they may progress through the game. Such difficulties can be frustrating for users, reducing the user friendliness of the games.